This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fluid processing systems.
Natural gas is a naturally occurring hydrocarbon gas mixture used as energy or as a chemical feedstock in the manufacture of plastics and other organic chemicals. Virgin natural gas (e.g., untreated natural gas), as it emerges from natural geologic reservoirs, contains varying amounts of sour gases, particularly carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide, also referred to as acid gases. Carbon dioxide reduces the calorific value of the natural gas, while the hydrogen sulfide may transform into sulfur dioxide, sulfur trioxide, and/or sulfuric acid. Gas treatment processes have been developed to remove these sour gas components from virgin natural gas to convert the virgin natural gas into sweet gas (e.g., treated natural gas) suitable for combustion in domestic and industrial applications. Unfortunately, large amounts of energy may be lost when the sour gases are stripped from the natural gas.